Guardian of Kingdom Hearts
by Parisa01
Summary: Once upon a time there was a Princess who lived happily until tragedy strikes. Her parents are murdered and the darkness threatens the safety of her kingdom and everyone. She must become Queen of Radiant Garden, protecting her people and be ready for the war to come. Will she be able to save the man she love from darkness or will she fall in love with a Prince? RikuXOC TerraXOC
Disclaimers: I own nothing but Aria and Amelia. Rated M for mild sexual themes and blood.

* * *

 _ **Guardian of Kingdom Hearts**_

 _Once upon a time, there lived a Princess who lived happily ever after, in her happy kingdom which was filled with light, with her parents the King and Queen. All was well, until the darkness began to threaten the kingdom as well as other kingdoms. This darkness was evil and the source was unknown. People became afraid, some drowned within the darkness. Suddenly, tragedy strikes the Princess's kingdom, as her dear parents die unexpectedly. The Princess is left to rule the kingdom by herself, especially with an inevitable war about to break out. She does not know who to trust and who not to trust. She is also being pressurised to marry a Prince from another Kingdom, against her own wishes. Will she be strong enough to lead her Kingdom through war, protect her people, the kingdom and the light, and her loved ones from the darkness?_

 **Name: Aria**

 **Age: 17**

 **Title: Princess of Radiant Garden**

 **Family: King Ansem (Father), Queen Amelia (Mother)**

 **Height: 5ft 10**

 **Appearance: Fair skin smooth skin, oval shaped face, beauty spot on left upper cheek, rosy cheeks, almond shaped green eyes, small nose, thin eyebrows, plump lips, waist length dark brown straight hair with side fringe and slim body.**

 **Personality: Even though she inherited her looks from her mother, she is very much like her father. She is peaceful, kind, wise, diligent, yet she is stubborn, short tempered, easily afraid, (later becoming vindictive). She tends to believe strongly about freedom and independence. Aria is all about standing up for what she believes in and what is best for her kingdom.**

 **Weapon: Radiant Moon (Keyblade)**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

The Princess of Radiant Garden stood in the Castle's Courtyard in her home and kingdom, Radiant Garden. She wore black harem trousers, a dark blue cheongsam top, a red obi belt and black plimsolls. Her dark brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail. It was 3 in the afternoon and the sun was bright in the blue cloudless sky.

"Princess Aria." She heard her master's voice and turned to him.

There stood Master Eraqus, an old Keyblade Master and the one who taught Aria how to fight. He had been friends with the King and Queen for so long and has been training the Princess since she was 3. He was also in charge of the Keyblade Wielders who protected the kingdom. Eraqus was strict yet he was a great teacher.

"Good afternoon, Master." She bowed down to him and so did he. Her voice was strong but womanly.

"How are you today, Princess?" He asked with a small smile.

"Very well thanks. I have been looking forward to this training session!" The young Princess exclaimed excitedly and he laughed a little.

"Well, let us spar." Eraqus stated.

Aria held up her hand in front of her and closed her bright green eyes. She summoned her Keyblade which was gold and white in colour with a crescent moon at the end. Near the handle it was shaped like a heart. The weapon was decorated with diamond stars along the body. This weapon was called the Radiant Moon.

She opened her green orbs and her Master had his Keyblade in his hand. He stood in his stance and so did she.

They rushed towards each other and began to spar. Aria was fast, graceful and extremely strong with her attacks. She kept a complete barrier against the darkness and never used it as her Master warned. She was also perfectly balanced with magical elemental attacks which Merlin taught her.

After 15 minutes, Eraqus was panting with beads of sweat falling down his forehead and neck. Aria smirked at this whilst placing her hand on her hip.

"Had enough Master?" She asked.

"I am getting too old for all this!" He stated and they began laughing.

"Just joking Master, you are young enough to be my cousin!" She exclaimed and Eraqus rustled her hair.

"You keep me young." Eraqus smiled at his student. "Anyway, I have to speak to your father, I will see you next week."

"Alright Master, have a lovely week!" He bowed down and she curtsied.

Master Eraqus exited the courtyard and her Keyblade disappeared. The young Princess entered the huge Castle and walked up the many flights of stairs to the very top.

Her room was in the attic and it was huge. The room was burgundy and cream with a large bed in the centre with curtains around it. She also had a balcony outside her window too. The room was simple with a dresser, desk, mirror and paintings of her and her family on the walls. There were also many vases of flowers given to her from the children of the kingdom. The Princess also stuck the lovely letters sent to her from the children on one wall.

The young Princess took out a red cloak from underneath the blankets of her bed. This cloak was up to her mid-thigh and had a hood. She also opened up a drawer with a pouch filled with a lot of money. The brunette haired teen put the pouch in her pocket. Aria took off her hair band and did her hair in French pigtail braids. She also got changed into black shorts and black boots with black stockings wearing the same top. The green eyed Princess wore the cloak and put the hood on. The heir of the throne walked onto her balcony closing the door behind her. She began climbing up the vines next on the walls up to the top.

Aria stood on top of the Castle and overlooked her Kingdom. It was a beautiful as she could see everything from the Castle. The Princess summoned her weapon and threw it up in the air.

Down came her Keyblade Glider and she hopped onto it. The Glider flew out extremely fast and she drove it up into the sky. Aria grinned and giggled as the Glider went faster and faster.

After a few minutes of flying, the Princess landed on the ground and started walking through the kingdom of Radiant Garden. There were so many people walking around and she walked to the market place.

The market place was filled with many stalls of different things, selling medicinal herbs, fruits, vegetables and clothing; some of which originated from Radiant Garden itself and other products coming from other kingdoms.

However, one stall caught Aria's eye. It sold fruits and one of those fruits was a yellow star shaped fruit. Aria had learnt about the old legend of the fruit. It was called a Paopu Fruit and the legend was that if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They would remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. To the Princess, it seemed extremely romantic and beautiful. This fruit was only found in a small kingdom on Destiny Islands, a kingdom which she had always wished to visit.

The young heiress to the throne bought all kind of foods like fruits, bread and cheese. There was a public street where there were homeless children, mothers and young orphans who lived without food. People did not stop by to donate not even the least of change for them.

Aria walked towards the less fortunate and they noticed her. The children rushed to her as she walked towards the mothers who sat on the floor. The less fortunate knew who she was and bowed before her. The young Princess kneeled down and sat down.

"Your highness…" One mother smiled gently.

The dark haired woman took out the food from the bags and began giving it out to everyone. The expressions on their faces were absolutely prices, seeing the hope in their eyes was relieving. She loved helping others who were less fortunate. The rule was that she was not allowed out of the kingdom without protection did not stop her from helping people.

An old woman caught her eye, she was siting against the wall shivering and looked so hungry. Aria crawled to her and gave her food. The old woman looked up at her taking the food and the kingdom's Princess took off her cloak wrapping it around her. She had a very large smile on her face as tears fell down her cheeks.

"So much light and kindness in such a young soul…thank you Princess." She said placing her hand on top of the Princess's head.

"No worries…" Aria replied returning the smile with one of her own.

Suddenly there was a dark creature with bright yellow round eyes which was slowly approaching the Princess. They were large and had swords with them. They were called the Heartless; those without hearts, who were once people who had been possessed by the darkness. Aria felt something inside her; there was something wrong.

Just as one of the Heartless was going to pounce onto her, she summoned her Keyblade and turned around. Aria held up her Keyblade as the Heartless's sword clashed with her weapon. People saw what was happening and gasped. She heard them calling her name as she began to fight the Heartless.

The Princess had never fought these creatures before but they were ruthless with their attacks. It was as if they wanted something really badly. She roared at the people, commanding them to stay back and not to intervene.

Princess Aria began to grow exhausted of fighting as beads of sweat fell down her head and neck. She panted heavily but kept going no matter what; she had to protect her people. One of the Heartless scratched her arm and body but she kept on fighting no matter what.

Her Keyblade was knocked out of her hands on the other side of the street. If she went to go get it, then the orphans, mothers, children and old woman would get hurt by the Heartless. The green eyed young woman opened her arms out and glared at the Heartless. One little 4 year old boy held onto her leg hiding and shaking in fear.

"You are not going to hurt them!" The Princess yelled out.

The Heartless's sword was swinging towards her and Aria closed her eyes. Suddenly, a tall muscular man with spiky brown hair, tanned skin and blue eyes rushed in front of her; he was a commoner and his name was Terra. He held up his dark brown and brass Keyblade to defend them and the Princess casted Reflect on them both. She also casted one of her attacks.

There was a bright wave of light and everyone covered their eyes. This resulted in the Heartless becoming blind and eventually being destroyed because of the light. The radiance then died down.

Aria breathed extremely heavily, that attack took a considerable amount from her. Terra turned around and caught her as she fell from exhaustion. Everyone started calling the Princess and looked worried.

The brown haired man kneeled onto the ground and held the loved Princess in his arms. She opened her green eyes and looked up at him.

"Thank you…for saving them…" She murmured so quietly but he heart. He smiled gently at her.

Never before had she seen such a handsome brave man who would throw himself just to save her. His eyes were as deep as an ocean and as blue as the sky. Her heart would beat faster and faster just staring at him.

"It's okay, Princess." The young man stood up and helped her up. He bowed down before her. "Princess Aria, my name is Terra and it is an honour to stand here before you." Her cheeks turned a bright red.

"It is pleasure to meet you, Terra…" She said doing a graceful curtsey.

Suddenly they heard horses running and there was a carriage which stopped near them. There were many guards who grabbed the Princess and was pulling her away from Terra.

"Aria!" A woman came out of the royal carriage and suddenly everyone bowed down in silence.

It was the Queen of Radiant Garden, Queen Amelia. Her dark brown hair ended at her mid back with a few white strands in it. Aria had inherited all her looks. She was a tall woman with a slim figure. The Queen was a strict woman who had values and ethics and was stern to those who didn't listen. But deep inside, was a sweet, gentle and loving mother and wife.

"You are coming to Castle right now. Come on!" She yelled and the guards let go of the Princess. Instead her mother grabbed her wrist and pushed her into the carriage. The Queen also got into the carriage and the horses pulled it away.

Aria popped her head out of the window and looked at Terra who waved at her. She couldn't help but wave back and blow him a kiss. His cheeks turned beet red and he was flustered. He grinned and sighed dreamily; the brown haired man had and wanted to meet her.

Everyone began walking away and it went back to normal. A man with golden eyes, upturned eyebrows, and dark shoulder length slicked back hair was hiding behind the corner. He was Radiant Garden's Duke, Braig.

"Damn it!" He growled. "Now I have to tell that old Grand Duke that the plan failed; oh he is gonna be furious at this…" The man said to himself walking away.


End file.
